Amourshipping - Los Hermanos Cupido
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash siente en su corazón que para él, el amor es falso, y se debe a que viene de varias decepciones amorosas, pero Serena su amiga de la infancia, está dispuesta a salvarlo de esa oscuridad que hay en su corazón mediante la luz de su amor, pero para ello recurrirá a sus amigos Bonnie y Clemont. Que harán de los cupidos de Serena y Ash. ¿Lograran enamorarlos?


Título: Amourshipping - Los Hermanos Cupido

Géneros: Romance, Drama, Pokemon, Confesiones

Autor: FandeSerena

Sinopsis: Ash siente en su corazón que para él, el amor es falso, y se debe a que viene de varias decepciones amorosas, pero Serena su amiga de la infancia, está dispuesta a salvarlo de esa oscuridad que hay en su corazón mediante la luz de su amor, pero para ello recurrirá a sus amigos Bonnie y Clemont. Que harán de los cupidos de Serena y Ash. ¿Lograran enamorarlos? ¿Lograra quitarle esos pensamientos de su mente? ¿Ash finalmente tendrá al amor de su vida? ¿Alguien sabe a cuanto está el Kilo de Limón? XD, bueno empezamos:

Los Hermanos Cupido - Amourshipping

Era una tranquila tarde en la región Kalos, Ash Ketchum y sus amigos están en camino para la cuarta medalla de Gimnasio de Ash, todos están comiendo la cena que les preparo Clemont, todos excepto una linda Chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, de nombre Serena.

Serena: A pesar de todos mis intentos para hacer que Ash se fije en mí, no puedo lograrlo - Pensaba la castaña.

Ash: Me tengo que preparar para conseguir mi cuarta medalla, es cierto que Grant, Violeta y Corelia, me han presentado retos que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera tenido, pero los he superado, me pregunto que desafío me espera - Se preguntaba a sí mismo el joven entrenador.

Pero Serena seguía pensando.

Serena: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le gusto? - Se decía a sí misma.

Clemont: Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana deberíamos llegar a Ciudad Témpera para la cuarta medalla de Ash - Dijo el líder de gimnasio.

Ash: De acuerdo - Dijo el emocionado.

Entonces todos se fueron a dormir, Ash estaba en la misma tienda con Clemont, y Serena con Bonnie.

Esa Noche Serena no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Serena: Ash...si supieras lo mucho que te quiero - Dijo ella murmurando con tristeza, que no se dio cuenta que Bonnie la escuchaba.

Bonnie: Pobre Serena...está muy enamorada de Ash, debería ayudarla, no me gusta verla así - Dijo la pequeña niña.

En la Mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron, desayunaron y se dirigieron hacia la Ciudad Témpera para que Ash consiguiera su cuarta medalla, mientras Ash y Serena caminaban cerca, Clemont y su hermana menos caminan varios pasos hacia atrás, en eso Clemont le pregunta a su hermanita.

Clemont: ¿Oye Bonnie, Sabes que le pasa a Serena? - Pregunto el inventor.

Bonnie: Si, de hecho sé que le sucede a ella - Dijo su hermanita.

Clemont: ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto.

Bonnie: Te lo diré, pero será en privado, para que ellos no nos escuchen - Dijo la pequeña.

Ash: Bueno...ya estamos aquí - Dijo el entrenador a su Pikachu.

Serena: Si - Dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

Entonces a Clemont se le ocurrió una idea.

Clemont: Es muy pronto para tu batalla que tal si damos un paseo por ahí en lo que te preparas - Sugirió Clemont a su amigo.

Ash: Bueno viéndolo así, por que no - Dijo el a sus amigos.

Bonnie: Ah lo olvidaba, mi hermano y yo debemos hacer una cosa antes, nos vemos luego - Dijo la pequeña, yéndose con su hermano a un sitio privado para hablar del asunto de Ash y Serena.

Ash: Bueno Pikachu, deberíamos ocupar ese tiempo para planear una estrategia - Dijo el joven a su Pikachu.

Serena: ¿Puedo ayudarte en tu estrategia? - Pregunto la chica, al chico que tanto le gustaba.

Ash: Claro Serena, de no ser por ti no hubiera ganado mi primera medalla en Kalos - Dijo Ash con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Serena: Si vamos - Dijo un poco más animada

Mientras tanto con Bonnie y Clemont.

Clemont: Bien, ahora dime que le sucede a Serena - Pregunto él.

Bonnie: Bueno, Serena, siento que a ella le gusta Ash - Dijo su hermanita

Clemont: Era tan obvio que a ella le gustara el - Dijo el con cierta afirmación.

Bonnie ¿Tu ya lo sabias, hermano? - Dijo impresionada la niña.

Clemont: Digamos que era muy obvio en la manera en que ella siempre este mirándolo - Decía el con cierta afirmación.

Bonnie: ¿Que deberíamos hacer? - Pregunto.

Clemont: Por ahora deberíamos actuar como que ignoramos la situación, es riesgoso que Ash sepa que Serena está enamorada de el - Dijo el con cierta seriedad.

Bonnie: Pero hermano - Dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida por su Hermano.

Clemont: Mira Bonnie, No deseamos que por un malentendido ellos se peleen, así que ya veremos cómo hacer que ellos se confiesen - Dijo Clemont.

Bonnie: Ok - Dijo la niña

Mientras tanto con Ash y Serena, el seguía planeando estrategias para su duelo contra Amaro, el líder de Gimnasio de la Ciudad Témpera.

Serena: Ash...de verdad luces muy fuerte cuando batallas - Dijo ella mirándolo.

Ash: Bien hecho Pikachu, la medalla de seguro será nuestra - Dijo el joven a su camarada Pokemon.

Serena: Ash, y si tomas un descanso - sugirió la chica a su amigo.

Ash: De acuerdo - Asintió el muchacho.

Serena: Y si vamos por unos helados - Sugirió la chica.

Ash: Me parece genial - Exclamo con alegría el chico.

Después de eso, todos se reunieron en el centro Pokemon, cenaron y se fueron a alistar para dormir, pero ya Bonnie y Clemont tenían una idea de cómo hacer que Ash y Serena se junten.

Clemont: Bien entonces ya sabes el plan - Le dijo el a su hermana.

Bonnie: Si - Asintió ella.

Clemont: Yo iré con Ash y tú con Serena, les haremos que nos cuenten como es el amor para ellos, y así tendremos una idea de cómo hacer que se junten - Dijo con cierta confianza.

Bonnie: Buen suerte, hermano - Dijo la Niña.

Clemont: Igual - Le dijo a su Hermana.

Ya en la habitación con Ash, Clemont le pregunto si podrían hablar.

Ash: ¿De que deseas hablar? - Pregunto el chico a su amigo.

Clemont: Ash, ¿ya te has enamorado antes? - Le pregunto el Líder de Gimnasio a su amigo.

Ash: Bien, eres mi amigo y confió en ti, si ya se lo que es enamorarse - Dijo el Azabache.

Clemont: Y no es algo hermoso - Pregunto esperando alguna afirmativa de su amigo.

Ash: No, no lo es - Dijo el algo enojado.

Clemont miraba muy sorprendido a Ash por sus palabras

Clemont: Dime algo... ¿has tenido malas experiencias con esto? - Pregunto el a su amigo.

Ash: La verdad si, si las he tenido - Dijo el con cierto tono triste.

Entonces Ash comenzó a relatar sus experiencias en el Amor.

Ash: Cuando comencé mi viaje Pokemon, conocí a una chica llamada Misty que es Líder de Gimnasio de Kanto, tras tomar prestada su bici para llevar a mi Pikachu a un centro Pokemon, pero por un accidente el electrocuto la bici de ella, y así desde entonces ella me siguió por todas partes para que le pagara su Bicicleta, pero pasamos buenos momentos como amigos, hace no mucho tiempo me entere que sale con un amigo de las Islas Naranjas y actual ayudante del Profesor Oak, debo admitir que al principio sentí Celos de Misty y de Tracey, pero me alegro que estén juntos.

Clemont seguía escuchando los relatos de Ash.

Ash: Cuando llegue a Hoenn, conocí a otra chica llamada May, una Coordinadora Pokemon, aunque siento que nos parecemos mucho, solo la puedo ver como amiga, luego en Sinnoh conocí a otra Coordinadora llamada Dawn, que siento que con ella tuve mi más experiencia cercana al amor, nos apoyábamos mutuamente, y creo que llegue a sentir algo por ella, pero no sabía que uno de sus amigos y rivales Kenny también lo estaba, hasta que oí de el que estaba enamorado de ella, así que por el bien de ella decidí no fijarme en ella más que una bonita amistad, pero me pregunto que estarán haciendo todas, lo que sea pero que estén bien.

Clemont: Pero Ash, aunque hayas pasado eso, no sabes cuando esa persona especial llega a tu vida - Le dijo a su amigo con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

Ash: Mira, tal vez no lo hayas entendido, mi corazón no aguantaría otra decepción más, por eso mi meta es ser el más grande maestro Pokemon, y no tengo planes para el amor - Dijo el de forma cortante a Clemont.

Clemont: Bueno, gracias por haberte sincerado conmigo - Le dijo el a su amigo.

Ash: No hay problema, buenas noches amigo - Dijo el.

Clemont: Igual amigo.

Y se fueron a dormir, Mientras tanto con Bonnie y Serena.

Bonnie: Es muy lindo el amor, ¿No lo crees Serena? - Pregunto muy curiosa la niña.

Serena: ¿Porque lo preguntas? Dijo ella muy intrigada por la actitud de Bonnie.

Bonnie: A mí no me engañas, ya lo sé todo - Le dijo Bonnie a Serena.

Serena: De que estas... - Dijo Serena que fue interrumpida por la Niña.

Bonnie: Ya lo sé todo, tu estas enamorada de Ash - Dijo Bonnie.

Serena se sonrojo como un tomate, lo cual no lo negó, ni siquiera se defendió.

Bonnie: Serena eres como mi Onee-chan, tenme confianza.

Serena se calmó y le dijo a Bonnie la Verdad.

Serena: Veo que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba - Afirmo Serena.

Bonnie: ¿Y bien? - Cuestiono Bonnie.

Serena: Si, yo estoy enamorada de el - Dijo Serena sonrojada.

Bonnie: Lo sabía, es muy lindo estar con la persona que más quieres - Dijo ella sonriendo.

Serena: Lo es para mí, pero parece que a Ash no le importa - Dijo ella algo triste.

Bonnie: ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunto.

Serena: Siempre trato de llamar su atención, pero él es muy distante, por ejemplo cuando quise abrazarlo por su Victoria contra Corelia, se apartó de mí - Dijo ella, mientras en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas.

Bonnie: Bueno, es un chico, el tal vez no lo entiende - Dijo Bonnie tratando de calmar a Serena.

Serena: Si el supiera lo que siento - Dijo ella casi llorando.

Bonnie entonces la abrazo y la consoló.

Bonnie: Tal vez si tú se lo dijeras, el probablemente sienta lo mismo - Dijo ella con cierta serenidad en su voz.

Serena: ¿Pero y si el no siente lo mismo? - Dijo ella preocupada y llorando.

Bonnie: Si no tratas, no lo sabrás - Dijo ella comportándose como la hermana mayor.

Serena: Tienes Razón Bonnie, Gracias por Oírme - Dijo ella con tono de paz.

Bonnie: De nada para eso somos amigas - Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Serena: Bueno debemos ir a dormir - Dijo ella apagando la luz de la habitación.

Bonnie: Buenas noches, Señora Ketchum - Dijo ella en broma a Serena.

Pero ella le gusto esa palabra, en ser la futura esposa del chico que en verdad amaba, y solo murmuraba "Serena Ketchum, suena lindo", y con ese pensamiento durmió tranquila esa noche... A la mañana siguiente, los primeros en levantarse fueron los hermanos, para discutir sus avances sobre la cuestión de Ash y Serena.

Clemont: Y así averigüe que él ha tenido decepciones amorosas - Dijo el algo desalentado.

Bonnie: Yo lo he confirmado por voz de Serena - Dijo ella seriamente.

Clemont: Ahora que sabemos cómo se sienten, ahora sigue la segunda parte del plan - Dijo el chico genio.

Bonnie: ¿Y cómo será esa parte? - Pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

Clemont: Ehhh...bueno aun no llego a eso parte algo se me ocurrirá - Dijo nervioso el inventor.

Bonnie: Esta bien, hermano - Dijo sonriente.

Entonces Ash y Serena, se despertaron, tras alistarse para el nuevo día, desayunaron con sus amigos, y después de eso salieron rumbo al Gimnasio.

Ash: Vamos, ya es hora de mi batalla, y de conseguir mi cuarta medalla - Dijo el muy animado.

Clemont: Adelántate, Bonnie y yo tenemos unas cosas que preguntarle a Serena - Dijo el chico.

Ash: Muy bien, vamos Pikachu.

Serena ve que Ash se aleja a toda velocidad al Gimnasio

Serena: ¿Qué quieren preguntarme? - Pregunto ella a los hermanos.

Clemont: Serena, ya lo sabemos, sabemos lo de tu enamoramiento con Ash - Dijo el con tono muy serio.

Bonnie: Lo siento, Serena - Dijo la pequeña apenada.

Serena: Si, así es, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, no desde que empezamos el viaje juntos, sino desde hace años atrás desde el campamento de verano del Profesor Oak - Dijo ella súper sonrojada.

Clemont: Ya veo.

Serena: ¿Pero porque?

Clemont: Serena, Quizás tu no lo sepas, pero Ash no se fija en ti porque tiene miedo de que le suceda otra decepción amorosa - Dijo el

Serena: ¿Otra...Decepción...Amorosa? - Apenas pudo hablar de la impresión causada por las palabras de Clemont.

Bonnie: ¿De que estas hablando, hermano? - Cuestiono su hermana menor.

Así que él les conto a ellas lo que Ash le había contado a el la pasada noche.

Serena: Yo...no lo sabía - Dijo ella apenada.

Bonnie: Así que era eso

Clemont: Pero, ve el lado bueno, tal vez aun tengas oportunidad Serena - Dijo el tratando de animarla.

Serena: No lo sé, tal vez la crea que soy igual a todas las demás que ha conocido.

Bonnie: Serena, no pienses así, eres Bonita, alegre, tierna, yo creo que Ash si se fijara en ti.

Serena: ¿Pero cómo se lo puedo decir?

Clemont: Bueno aún seguimos en esa parte, pero algo se nos ocurrirá.

En eso ven a Ash regresar, algo decepcionado de que el Líder de Gimnasio no estuviera hasta dentro de 3 días más.

Ash: No puede ser - Dijo muy Cabizbajo.

Clemont: ¿Qué pasa, Ash?

Ash: El Líder del Gimnasio no se encuentra, y no volverá hasta dentro de 3 días más.

Bonnie: Es como una señal - Le decía a Serena al oído, De que es ahora de que hablen.

Serena: Pero...yo...

Bonnie: Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras.

Clemont: Bueno regresemos al centro Pokemon

Todos: Bien.

En eso los Hermanos se quedaron atrás para discutir el próximo movimiento de su plan.

Bonnie: Esto sí que es perfecto, más que perfecto, es como si el universo conspirara con nosotros para juntarlos - Decía la pequeña.

Clemont: Debemos usar esa oportunidad, para juntarlos, porque no sabemos cuándo volverá a suceder una ventaja como esta.

Bonnie: Bien, comienza la fase 2.

Clemont: Si, ahora.

Mientras tanto con Ash y Serena.

Serena: Ash...si tú supieras que yo si te quiero de verdad y nunca te lastimare.

Ash: Que mala suerte, yo quería desafiar al gimnasio.

Serena: Hare lo mejor de mí para hacerte muy feliz.

Ash mira Serena muy rara

Ash: ¿Oye te encuentras Bien?

Serena: Ah...sí.

Ash: ¿Pasa algo?

Serena: Bueno...tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Ash: Bueno...está bien.

Serena: ¿Y si vamos a caminar?

Ash: Por mi está bien.

Serena: Clemont, Bonnie; Ash y yo saldremos a caminar, adelántense al Centro Pokemon,

En eso Ash y Serena se alejan. Y Clemont dice a su hermana que deben seguirlos, pero sin que ellos noten que los siguen. Ya en un parque Ash le pregunta a ella de que quieren hablar

Serena: ¿Ash alguna vez has sentido el amor?

Ash: Serena, no soy de esas personas que les interesen esas cosas, digo no es malo tener novia, pero si duele, ¿Pero por qué me lo...?

Ash volteo a verla y noto que estaba llorando, y le pregunto qué le sucedía a ella

Serena: Ash...mi corazón no aguanta más... (En eso ella rompe en llanto)

Ash estaba muy preocupado por ella, así que le pregunto qué le sucedía.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa, dímelo?

Serena: Esta bien, lo diré, aunque no sé si cambie las cosas

Ash: Serena...

Serena: Recuerdas cuando te volví a ver, si te acordabas de mí, en un principio me dijiste que no; pero luego cuando al fin lograste hacerlo sentí que mi alma estaba de nuevo en paz.

Ash la sigue mirando sin decir palabra alguna para oír lo que Serena estaba diciendo.

Serena: Tu...no tienes idea del sentimiento que alberga mi corazón...y ya se de todo tu pasado con tus Ex-compañeras, que a causa de ellas, sacaste el amor de tu corazón y por eso no te fijas en mí, mientras que yo desde siempre me has gustado.

Ash: Serena...yo...yo.

Serena: Por eso lo diré de una buena vez, pero si no logro cambiar las cosas al menos estaré tranquila sabiendo que tú sabes de mis sentimientos por ti, pero te pido perdón si he actuado como una egoísta, perdón si me he encelado de las chicas que se te acercan y perdón si mis palabras no te hacen efecto.

Ash la sigue mirando.

Serena: Ash...yo quiero que me mires...quiero vivir cada una de tus aventuras a tu lado...y no me importa cómo me trates, yo quiero estar contigo...porque yo...yo...¡TE AMO!

Para Ash esas fueron las palabras más hermosas del mundo que hasta entonces había escuchado, y entonces recapacito en su modo de actuar con ella, que ella no es culpable de como es el, y también recordó cada instante con ella desde que se conocieron hasta hoy, y en ese instante su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ash: ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso me he enamorado de nuevo? ¿Pero tengo miedo de que todo salga mal de nuevo?

Entonces Serena se le acerco, y como si hubiera leído su mente le contesto.

Serena: Ash, no temas, yo no te lastimare, juro que yo te hare muy feliz, y que cada instante contigo lo valorare.

Ash no podía creerlo, acaso había pasado por tantas decepciones para conocerla a ella, alguien que en el pasado había conocido y ayudado, su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido. Entonces decidió darle una última oportunidad al amor.

Ash: Serena, creo en tus palabras, creo que tú me has despertado de donde estaba.

Serena: Ash...

Ash: Por eso le daré otra oportunidad más al amor

Serena: Entonces...tu...

Ash: Si así es, me has cautivado con tu bellas palabras, y te diré algo más.

Serena se lo queda viendo.

Ash: La verdad es que tú también me gustas, y tú también perdóname si he actuado como un tonto, pero es que cuando te miraba tan linda me nacía un sentimiento hermoso, pero entonces recordaba mis anteriores experiencias y me hacia el desinteresado para no volver a sufrir.

Entonces Serena se acerca y lo abraza, y le responde.

Serena: Conmigo, no te pasara eso, te lo juro.

Ash: Bueno...entonces estemos juntos por siempre, y que nada, ni nadie se atreva a separarnos.

Serena: Si.

Ash: Te Amo.

Serena: Y yo a ti.

En ese momento se dieron un beso a la luz de la luna llena, y muy cerca los Hermanos los estaban viendo.

Clemont: Hermana...Misión Cumplida - Dijo alzando su pulgar.

Bonnie: Que lindos se ven.

Clemont; Si, ahora esperemos que ellos siempre estén juntos.

Bonnie: Si, que se cumpla.

Clemont: Bueno vamos, al centro Pokemon, sino se enfadaran de que los estábamos siguiendo,

Bonnie: Vamos.

Entonces después del Beso se abrazaron por un tiempo, hasta que decidieron volver al centro Pokemon de la mano, justamente como sucedió cuando se conocieron hace años en el Campamento. Ya en el centro Pokemon, frente a sus Amigos y sus Pokemon, declararon oficialmente que eran pareja. Clemont y Bonnie, fingieron estar sorprendidos, porque ellos sabían que hicieron algo muy bueno por sus queridos amigos.

Asi comenzaron una nueva etapa, que estaban dispuestos a todo por estar Juntos, y que ya nada podría romper ese lazo que los unía desde niños.

FIN.


End file.
